one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON V: Izuna X Delphox
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! It is a battle of Swords and "Magic", as two Foxes go eye to eye to decide who is Superior... Will Izuna, his Katana: Namakura, and his Magic power beyond normal standards Earn him a chance to stop the shenanigans of unemployed ninjas, or will Delphox prove to Greninja, Chesnaught, AND Izuna she's the final stage of a Kalos evolution people SHOULD pay attention to? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Izuna.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Delphox.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning LOCATION: PRISM TOWER. AREA: LUMIOSE CITY. TIME: 17:42. Izuna, a Youkai residing from the BACKYARD was sent on a mission again; this time, in the Kalos region in the world of Pokemon. He was sent to find and defeat a Stray Creature he's never heard of; a Fire/Psychic Creature Called a Delphox... As Izuna wandered around Lumiose City, he spotted an Eiffel Tower-esque area called the Prism Tower. Maybe the Stray Delphox is there, Izuna thought... As he approached the tower, Izuna was told he doesn't have four gym badges, whatever they are... But Izuna was smart; he forced his way in by pulling out Namakura, and slashed through all security systems while combining his swordsmanship with the invention of Magic, or rather, a kind of magic that is more advanced than what a normal human can handle. As Izuna travelled all over the tower, he saw no Delphox even. Izuna was at the point of giving up until he left, when he saw a Bipedal, fox-like creature with a twig lit with fire. Izuna: Wait. Is she who I'm looking for? Delphox: DELPHOX!!! (Cues You Will Know Our Names - Xenoblade Music Extended) Izuna finally smirked. He found his target. As Delphox looked into the fire, as Izuna prepared his Supermagic, and Namakura for war... The Fight ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE... GO FOR IT! 59.9-52.6: Izuna charged at Delphox, who looked into its fire as it used Future Sight... 58.8-58.3: As Delphox looked deeply into its flame, it saw itself using Flame Charge, then Psybeam, then use its Mass from Future Sight to blast Izuna back in the Tower. 57.6-47.1: As Izuna was about to strike, Delphox sidestepped the attack, and ducked under Izuna's horizontal slash. As Delphox was using Flame Charge, Izuna's ear twitched, sensing a crackling sensation. As he got prepared to counter the attack, Delphox shot the flame quicker than Izuna could try and defend. Delphox then used Psybeam, forcing Izuna to block with Namakura... 46.3-34.7: As Psybeam hit Izuna, the after effect of Delphox's Future Sight sent Izuna flying. As Delphox was in hot pursuit, but he caught his tumbling and slashed at Delphox, and took damage. Delphox though, has no intention on healing because of a secret ability of its. Knowing nothing about Pokemon, Izuna was forced to take his chances... Izuna tried to slash Delphox to death, but instead was hit by its Will O' Wisp. Despite being the equivalent of a Ghost/Dark type opponent, yet despite this assumption, Izuna is, nonetheless not a Pokemon. Thus, still was burnt as a result. Delphox used Future Sight again... 34.2-30.8: What Delphox saw in its flame is that it will use Flamethrower, then use Sunny Day to amp up the sunset's heat, thus increasing the power of its Fire Type Moves. As Delphox stopped looking at its fire, Izuna came close, and slashed Delphox at the chest, forcing it to drop its fire twig, just in time to activate its ability: Blaze. (Cues Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - It Has To Be This Way Extended Starting from 0:52.) 29.8-26.2: Delphox: Del...PHOOOOOOOOX!!!!!! 27.4-23.8: Izuna: (sigh...) Why did I not see this coming? 24.6-12.9: Delphox no longer needs its stick to use attacks. Delphox has transcended beyond the need of an item. It's eyes are blood red, it is bloodthirsty, and it wants to murder more than just Izuna himself. But only one thing was untouched; The Mind. Coming to terms that Izuna now has to fight a GOD, he used his Magic ability of Time to increae the speed of his movement without strain any part of his body; all while making Namakura an Electrosword. But as he came at Delphox, it felt a prominence in its mouth, almost as if it was going to OVERHEAT. As Delphox used Flamethrower and spat flames more powerful than the Kitsune Youkai could handle. Izuna now has third degree burns, but it only got worse from there. Delphox used Sunny Day to make its Fire Attacks more powerful. And it STILL got worse from there! As Izuna tried to electrocute Delphox, it used Magic Room, & Namakura was rendered into nothing but a mere bauble. Forced to drop the Katana, Izuna was on the defense now. But his magic wasn't enough to block a Psybeam to the head. Izuna was now confused. 11.6-0.1: Izuna attempted to attack with his bare fists, but only punched himself in the side of his face, grounding him. Delphox took this opportunity to destroy Izuna for good. With the Youkai confused, Delphox used all the heat in its body to create a Fire Blast hotter than the Sun. By this point, Izuna was obliterated; he was so close to getting Namakura back, and he's still confused. Ultimately, the Fox Spirit faded away from eternity... (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - It Has To Be This Way Extended Ends.) K.O.! As a result of the fight, Delphox finally calmed after it's trainer found it. It returned to its Pokeball and the Unknown Trainer went back to Snowbelle Gym to battle Wulfric, who the Unknown Trainer defeated, and is now on his way to fighting the Elite Four... Results/Credits (Cues BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST - Battlefield) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... DELPHOX! Izuna is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Delphox is from Pokémon, owned by Nintendo. You Will Know our Names is from Xenoblade Chronicles, owned by Monolith Soft. It had to be this way is from METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE, owned by KONAMI. Battlefield is from BlazBlue CHRONOPHANTASMA, owned by arc system works. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo VS Arc System Works themed One Minute Melee Category:Magic users Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain